FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is in the field of catalytic degradation of organic waste and pollutants. More particularly the present invention is in the field of methods and systems for low temperature catalytic degradation of organic matter, particularly soot and other incomplete combustion products produced by internal combustion engines, such as diesel engines, and industrial burners, such as those that burn coal, fuel oil or other carbon-containing fuels.